The new elite
by LucDragoon
Summary: The new elite L'Mar is sent to find a disturbance when a base on a distant planet goes out of contact.
1. Chapter 1

L'Mar stood at his window staring at the sunset over the Vandum keep. He heard the sound of the heavy wood door to his room begin to open. He instantly reacted by grabbing the energy sword and activating it and taking a stance ready for a fight. An elite poked it's head through the door and said "Brother you are needed on the training grounds"

He deactivated the sword and said " What is the meaning of this disturbance"

"The Kaidon has requested your presence on the training grounds" It said.

"Hm, very well" He said holstering the blade and walking out of his room.

L'Mar walked down the long narrow hall of the Vandum keep. He arrived at the gates that led to the training grounds and opened them. By now the sun had already set and the coutyard was light by several lights. In the center stood an elite with it's Kaidon cloak on.

"You requested me?" He asked walking up to the elite.

"Yes. I have summoned you here to tell you of a mission I have for you" He said.

"What is the mission?" L'Mar asked tilting his head.

"I need you to go with a team to investigate a disturbance on a planet where we have a base set up" He said.

"Are you sure I am the correct choice?" He asked kneeling.

"Yes I am sure of this." He said.

"I will depart at once." L'Mar said standing and heading back into the keep.

The next morning when the sun was just begining to rise L'Mar got up and got his armor on. He was picking up his weapons when he saw a Phantom land in the courtyard of the keep. He finished getting his weapons which consisted of an energy sword and plasma rifle. He opened the door to his room and left. He made his way to the courtyard and saw a small group of grunts and elites even a pair of hunters.

"Is all of this necessary?" He said to himself walking over to the Phantom.

"Welcome brother. Are you ready to depart on the mission we have been assigned?" An elite in red armor asked.

"Yes. I am prepaired to go" L'Mar said to the elite.

"Then let us depart" The elite said jumping in the Phantom.

The grunts jumped in followed by the hunters then L'Mar. The hatch of the Phantom closed and it took flight. L'Mar looked around the inside of the Phantom. There was nothing but his squad and several crates of ammo. He looked beside him to see a grunt shifting from side to side.

"Brothers prepair we enter the atmosphere in five minutes" The pilot said.

L'Mar checked his weapons and got ready to go. The Phantom landed and the doors opened and he was the first out. He jumped onto the ground and looked around. Nothing but barran desert. Except for a rock and dead tree the area was without life.

"Are you sure this is the correct location?" L'Mar said looking around.

"Yes this is the location we were given." The red elite said.

"I will return in five hours to pick you up. Pray you have the mission completed by then." The pilot said closing the door and taking flight.

"Let us hope so" L'Mar said looking out into the desert.

"Let us search for the beacon's location" An elite said.

As the Phantom gained altitude it exploeded and sent shards everywhere. One sliver imbeded itself in a grunts head caussing it's blood to spray out on the ground. L'Mar threw out a deployable cover and took cover behind it. Another shard hit another grunt in the stomach causing it's intrails to fall on the ground. The remaining squad memebers took cover behind a boulder while the shards bounced off of L'Mar's cover.

"What is the meaning of this?" The red elite screamed coming out from behind the rock.

"The ship was sabotaged!" L'Mar shouted the cover exploding.

"We must find the base and get a beacon activated" A minor elite said.

"Agreed" The red said looking around.

"Then let us make haste and not just talk!" L'Mar shouted.

And so with that L'Mar and the squad began their treck into the desert to find the scource of the disturbance.

Hello, it is me Thel'Vadamee. If you see this then I hope you have enjoyed this first instalment in the series of the life of the elite. READ AND REVIEW! 


	2. Contact

L'Mar was walking silently through the desert phanting from the heat of the twin suns above the planets. He slowed when he heard a sound and looked back to see his squad with their weapons raised. "What is the meaning of this?" He said a bit suprised.

"Check your motion tracker brother. Something is with us" The red elite said.

L'mar looked in the lower left corner of his HUD and saw a single red dot moving in a zig zag pattern. He looked around but saw nothing. "What could it be? A solar disturbance?" He asked mowing his hand near his energy sword.

"No. Our gear was prepped before we left brother" The red said.

Suddenly a wavy line of a creature appeared with active camo on. L'Mar shouted "Halt! Be you friend or foe!"

The figure drew a plasma pistol and fired a round at him. L'Mar side stepped the round but it struck a grunt. The super heated plasma burned through the grunt's armor and cause it's skin to sear around the wound. The figure dashed off disapearing from the motion tracker.

"What was that!" L'Mar shouted.

"Perhaps...No it couldn't be" The red elite said.

L'Mar looked at his squad and then the dead grunt. He looked off in the distance to see the faint outline of a building a covenant building. "Brothers. There lies our prize, let us make haste to find the scource of this disturbance and silence it forever" The red elite said.

THe red elite dashed toward the building followed by the hunters elites and L'Mar. They arrived at the base to find nothing alive just emptyness. "We must split up from here. I will take the remaining elites and the hunters go with the grunts. L'Mar you continue the rest of the way alone. We meet back here in five cycles" The red elite said dashing down on of the halls.

"Understood brother" L'Mar said drawing his energy sword.

"Go here go there always moving always working." A grunt complained following the hunters.

L'Mar walked slowly down the hallway looking around. The hallway seemed to go on forever, nothing but circut bords and metal with wires hanging out. He saw a blip in the lower part of his tracker and spun around to see what it was. There stood the cloaked figure observing him. L'Mar stared at the figure before walking closer to it. The figure lashed at him and he dodged the swing.

"What is this!" L'Mar shouted kicking the figure with his hoove.  
The figure stumbeled back and dashed down the hallway dissapearing in the darkness. L'Mar took several deep breaths before continuing down the hall. L'Mar came to a control room with several tubes with specimens in them. "What is this" He asked himself walking into the room.

"Stubid elites always making us go with the stupid hunters" A grunt grabeled.

L'Mar walked to a control panel and tapped the control and the lights flickered to life. He turned and tapped another and a door opened and an elite corpse tumbeled out of it. He walked over and inspected it before hearing a noise. He stood up and looked where it came from. Behidnd a control terminal hid a small human child. He looked at the human and said "A human here. But how could it get here?"

He walked over to the terminal and the child looked at the alien in a frightened manner. L'Mar kneeled down to her and said "How did you get here"

"I don't know" It responded

"Do not worry I will not harm you." L'Mar said holding out his hand.

The child came out of the shadows to reveal it's form. It was a 12 year old girl with pale white skin and neck lenght black hair. She stood up and said "Your an elite correct?"

"Yes that is correct" He said.

"Are you here to rescue me from the monsters" She asked a little scared still.

"Monsters? Of what type?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Some type of creature that seems to take over you. It killed all my friends and it might kill us to."

"Hm. We should be off then let me summon my team and we will be off" L'Mar said standing.

Suddendly a loud screech rang out and a creature burst through the door holding a hunter in one tenticle. L'Mar drew his sword and took a fighting stance. The creature swung it's other tenticle and hit L'Mar on the side sending him into the and causing some of the celing beams to fall on him. The creature took a step toward the girl and raised it's tenticle to kill her.

"No! Help!" She screamed falling back.

"Brothers I am in need of assisstance" L'Mar said but only static.

The creature brought the tenticle down but stopped mid swing and screamed from a plasma bolt to the side. L'Mar had drawn his rifle and fired at it. The creature walked to him and picked him up with it's tenticles and began to squeeze him. He felt his ribs breaking and he managed to free his right arm and raised it. The creature looked at his arm and squeezed harder. "To death monster" L'Mar said an energy sword extending from his right gauntlet.

L'Mar slammed the blade into the creatures head and it toppeled over dead and L'Mar unwrapped the tenticle from his chest and picked up his energy sword. He walked over to the girl and said "Are you alright."

"Yeah. I think I may have broken my leg though." She said pointing to her leg.

"That would be no good. You should just rest for now" He said standing.

Suddendy two more of the creatures busted through the walls. L'Mar picked the girl up over his shoulder and dashed down the hallway the creatures behind him. L'Mar turned a corner and dashed back to the original meeting place and saw nothing but blood and several dead elite bodies laying along the floor. He turned to see the creatures entering the round room with him.

"Were going to die. Were going to die" The girl repeated over and over.

"We won't die I promoise you that" L'Mar said.

"Elite elite. Bad meanies attacked and killed all the hunters" A grunt said over the comms.

L'Mar looked at the door exit then at the creatures. He saw them slowly walk toward him. He bolted to the exit and ran out of the building into the smoldering heat of the desert. He saw the creatures follow and he contuned to run. He everntually lost them in a canyon where

"Are they gone?" She asked a bit scared.

"Yes they are gone for now" He said.

The girl scooted beside him and hugged his arm and fell asleep. He looked at her and then at the ground and fell asleep...

Hey everyone. For those of you don't know the creatures are going to be revealed in the next CP. 


End file.
